Never Thought Me Falling Inlove With You
by Kim JinMe
Summary: So this story is about Bangtan Sonyeondan member V or Kim taehyung and my imaginative partner Park Minjin. So Minjin is from a famous girl group namely Gsoul her ex boyfriend is D.O of Exo. She's brokenhearted so she Leave sm and signed under JYP and meet Got7 members. So how will Minjin and V will meet when minjin signed contract under JYP instead of Bighit? Let's find it out. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Never Thought Me Falling Inlove With You.**

 _ **Chapter One**_

 **Broken Promise and Broken Self**

 _ **"Let's Break up."**_ D.O said bluntly. _ **"Haha Oppa gwaenchana(are you okay)? You're joking right?."**_ Minjin acting like she's being trick but D.O was just looking straight into her eyes. It's like D.O was saying his serious. Minjin know that once D.O says something while looking straight in their eyes it means he really mean what he says. _**"Oppa wae?(Why) Wae(why) ! Wae(why) Oppa !Wae!**_ " She's screaming on top of her lungs but D.O doesn't seem to care. She's hurt... she's badly hurt.. She loves him so much.. to her he was her everything. She's tired of losing someone so precious to her like the time when her father died from lung cancer and her mother who died from breast cancer A year after her father died.

Minjin is on her knees crying while D.O just stare down on her. _ **"You should start moving on, I'm sorry but I cannot be with you anymore, You should start living your life without me. I can't fulfill the promise I made but I hope you'll find someone to fulfill that promise."**_ D.O is trying his best not to lose his composure. His still staring at minjin who is still crying on her knees. _**"Stop crying like a kid!"**_ Minjin was shock, this is the first time D.O shouted at her same as D.O, he can't believe he just shouted at her _ **."I...I..."**_ before D.O could finish what he was about to say he saw Minjin's face trying her best to smile while her eyes is still tearing. When he saw her face smiling with teary eyes his heart was like being staked by a very sharp sword.

 _ **"Oppa Na Gwaenchanayo(I'm Okay) I'll be okay."**_ She is still trying her best to smile but her heart is being torn apart bit by bit. _**"You're right I should stop crying like a kid from now on I'll smile even if it hurts, I'm tired of crying I don't know if I still have tears left. haha. Oppa I'm okay Thank you for everything jinjja gomawo(I'm really thankful) .But all I can say for one last time D.O Kyungsoo Saranghaeyo. I really really love you. I'll get over you soon."**_ She's been saying this words while crying and smiling. _**"But oppa I don't think I can find that someone to fulfill the promise you made. I will just wait... Maybe... Maybe you'll come back..." " I will not come back. and I will never come back. Stop this nonsense I... I've.. I've gotta meeting you Miss."**_

And D.O left Minjin crying with a smile on her face, you can call her stupid for having that kind of expression while looking at her first love back who is walking away. She was left there with a body without a soul, she's broken but still smiling like a stupid kid. Minjin is weird with unique beauty and personality one of the reasons that D.O fell in love with her. But this time is different. She's all alone now. All by herself again.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

Minjin is still at the parking ground trying to process what just happened awhile ago. Every time she remembers what D.O says she can't stop but laugh and cry. You can imagine how broken she is. A guy from the other van approach her. He was tall with round face and has a charming smile. Minjin doesn't recognize him but he recognize her. _ **"Hey you okay? wait you're Minjin right? from Gsoul?".**_ Minjin is still confused but nodded. _ **"I'm namjoon of BTS I'm one of your fans."**_ RapMon notice Minjin's swollen eyes and so he didn't bother to wait for her to reply _ **."Nice meeting you by the way. I hope we can work together in the future. here have some tissue."**_ Rapmon keep smiling at her but Minjin is not on the mood to talk to anyone. _**"I think I need to go, you should stop crying as a fan it hurts to see your idol crying."**_ Minjin is just staring out of nowhere but she kept listening at rapmons words. _ **"If you want someone to talk to.. you can call my manager anytime, and I'll come running to you. I'm your fan but in times like this I can be a friend or an older brother to you.I always feel like time will come I'll be an older brother protecting his younger sister."**_ rapmons words are very inspiring to minjins ears. Minjin look up and stare at rapmon who is still having that warm smile on his face. She was so amazed by what rapmon says she didn't even notice that rapmon had already got back on their van because his manager already called him.

It was already 11:37 pm in the evening when Minjin decided to go home.

 _ **So how is the first chapter guys? do you like it? I know its quite short haha but I would really appreciate it if you'll spare some of your precious time to review my story. So what is the reason behind of Minjin and D.O's break up? is it third party or not? What will be rapmonster Leader of Bts role in Minjin's Life?let's found it out on the next chapter. Sorry for my English guys I'm not a native English speaker so please bare with me haha.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

 _ **It Hurts.**_

Two months had passed but the wound in Minjin's heart is still fresh. She still remember everything. Every time she go to her work is like a torture because every corner in SM Entertainment building reminds her of him. She saw the sofa at the main living area, she remembers the time when they used to tickle each other they didn't care if there's alot of eyes staring at them. Jin( short for minjin) drop all her things. Shinnah look at her and asked _**"Ya! Gwaenchana?"**_ shinnah is jin's friend and co-member of G-soul. She's older than Jin by 3 years but they are the best buddies. G-soul is composed of three members _ **." Ya! I'm asking you!"**_ she asked her again in an irritated voice but Minjin is still staring from far away and her eyes starts tearing. Shinnah panicks, she's not good at comforting broken people, she got curious why jin is still staring at someone until she look back. She hissed and very upset. She saw D.O with their leader Minah acting so sweet to each other. _**" Stupid bitch... I'll get her for you..wait here."**_ shinnah was about to go so she could punch Minah's face but Jin grab her. She look at jin smiling at her ...her heart froze.. the smile hurt her... it hurt her seeing her friend smiling but she knows deep inside she's broken. _**"Why?"**_ Shinnah asking jin in a frustrated tone. _**" its better this way eonnie. he doesnt love me 's all... I... I need to prepare I'm going on stage now."**_ Shinnah can't believe what she saw its the first time she saw Jin so broken like this. she punch the wall pretty hard and fell on her kness because her hand hurts.

At the Dressing room

 _ **"There you're good to go. as usual you're so cute and beautiful. hahaha I'm glad I'm you're makeup artist.. such a work of art.**_ " Jin just smile at her makeup artist for praising herself too much. _**" I'm glad to have an amazing makeup artist like you eonnie." "Yeah right .okay stop praising me too much I know I'm the best, you should go now."**_ Jin left the dressing room and went on the backstage.

At the backstage.

 _ **"Okay check your microphone if its working."**_ Jin tap the microphone three times. _**" Okay you're off to go.. have a good time." "Thanks ajhussi." " wait for my signal before you sing okay?"**_ Jin only gave the old man a thumbs up

At the Stage.

Jin sit at the chair that has been prepared by the staffs awhile ago. She scan the audience, she saw her fans and smiled to them beautifully. She also saw shinnah who has a bandage on her hand she became curious what happened to her?. She also saw rapmonster and his co-members what catches her attention is the guy who is acting like a child with the guy sitting next to him she laugh because of what his doing. Her fans became curious why she's laughing. Well who wouldn't laugh if a guy is picking his nose and wipe it to the guy next to him and the guy punch him three times but not really hard.

Her expression change when she saw Exo and what hurt her the most is that Minah and D.O have their own table to sit on. The old man signal Jin that she needs to start singing ..

She's going to sing a cover song of APA(Hurt) by Got7.

the instrument starts. She close her eyes and feel the music and the lyrics.

 _"Noege deureul su eommneun mal. yeah... Nae yeopeman isseo dallan oohhh.._

 _ni mareul ajik giokhae. sangcheo nan nae gaseumeun. Wae neol Channeun geonji."_

She's singing the song with her whole heart in it. She stands from her chair and move in front so that the fans can see her clearly.

 _"Neo Ije nareul tteona mwol hadeunji.._

 _Naega ssaengganagireul._

 _Na eopsi beoneya hal ni haruga.._

 _Namankeum seulpeugireul._

 _wae naman honja APA! ireoke onjogil neoman yeah! tto geurineunji!."_

the lyrics of the song is what Jin really feels right now. she's hurt badly hurt. She stare at D.O when she was about to sing the chorus.

 _"Gipi pago deureowa neoui geu haengdung maltu Hana mudeun ge da ttoryeotaejyeo.._

 _Pabo gateun nae gaseumui was jakku ireoneun geonji._

 _naega wae iri deo apeunji_

 _dojeohi na jal moreugeusseo_

 _ihaereul mot haneun pyojongi nal apeuge hae na neomu apa.!"_

Jin stare at D.O again but instead of looking away D.O stare back at her while he lean over to Minah and kiss her. Jin feels insulted and been torn apart again shinnah saw this she punch that table with her injured hand and shouted because of pain. Jin was about to finish the song.

 _"igeon naege haneun mariya ..._

 _niga I norael deutgil."_

 _R_ ight after she finish the song her fans are Cheering on her.. That's when she finally decided to announce something that would shock everyone.

 _"_ _ **Manager-ssi. I know you'll hear me.. I want to start a new life. I want a new start to begin a journey with Angels(Fandom's name). I want to end my contract at SM Entertainment.I'm sorry Thank you for everythong."**_ Jin left the stage with a huge smile. Shinnah was so shocked also Minah stands up and shout _ **"What The Fuck are you thinking? Yah ! Minjin!**_ **"** D.O isn't surprise at all ,he thinks maybe its for the best.

Taehyung at the same time had no clue what was happening so he ask rapmonster. _**"Hyung what happened?"**_ Rapmon was still smiling _ **"my future little sister in entertainment world has come to age Tae."**_ he said it feeling so proud of what Minjin done. Tae didn't get what he says, he saw the fans of Minjin shouting and crying. He's so confused. When he look at the other members they are so amazed.

One of Minjin's fan accidentally dropped a small poster of Minjin and it fell right into taehyung's looked at the poster and stare at it for 10 seconds **.** _ **" woooh the so called singer Minjin is a kid? I didn't know**_ _"._ The members looked at taehyung. Jungkook whisper at tae's ears and say _"_ _ **Hyung pabo aniya?(are you stupid?)".**_ and the members burst out from, their golden maknae strikes again.

 _So how's Chapter two guys? hahaha yeah I know Taehyung is a bit of ... naahh.. he IS a simpleton. Yup. so literaly Taehyung thought that Minjin is Kid despite of what jungkook says to him... Jin has this unique face features that in her pictures she looked like a kid so most of her product endorsements are suitable for kids and teenagers under 15 years old._

 _I hope to read reviews from you guys thank you.. I'll update soon_


End file.
